Paths Not Walked: Sasuke and Itachi
by Sir Le Fay
Summary: What if Itachi was confronted? What if he chose to remain a loyal member of the Uchiha clan? What if the Uchiha clan were a clan who continued to be alive? Can the embers of war be extingushed? How will Sasuke's life change, or will fate intervine?


**Authors Note: I do not own Naruto, that right goes to the respective copy-right owners.**

**As to the story: This takes place before Itachi massacres the clan. It also somewhat follows my idea for how Danzo acted during the phase proceeding the Uchiha Clan massacre (he did not accidently procure all those Sharingan eyes, after all. And especially not the eye of Itachi's best friend. Therefore, it can be concluded he did not not have a vested interest in seeing the Uchiha Clan die.). **

**Please enjoy the story :).**

Sasuke crossed his arms under him, it was late, but the unending muffled voices of his father, older brother, and mother, kept him awake. It had been atleast four hours sense his head had made contact with the pillow. Four hours of attempting to tune the voices out of his head and fall into a restful sleep. He needed sleep after all, the next day was the big academy test, the biggest of the year; which would mark his passing, or failing, to the rank of Gennin. Even a lowly ranked ninja such as he considered himself to be, should be able to easily tune out the faint whispers from down the hall. After all, he had plenty of practice with his years at the academy; tuning out the friendly, not so friendly, and/ or envious whispers of his classmates._ But this was different; father, mother, and older brother should not be talking this late at night, and certainly not in such hushed whispers. _Sasuke reminded himself for the umpteenth time. A minute later he had decided_ he had had enough, _and resolved to find out what was keeping the other three Uchiha up so late. Sitting up he rolled off the bed and plodded silently towards his door. Taking care to open it quietly he plodded down the hall, turning two corners before appearing in the hallway outside the room. He had made it there with practiced ease and lingered by the door. Though a simple wooden frame, surrounded and supported by rice paper, it still muffled the sound enough. His only saving grace was a small crack where the doorframe met the wall-frame. Though it was at best two centimeters, Sasuke could still hear the quiet whispers, enough to catch the occasional word. He had not remained there for more then four minutes when he heard his brothers' voice call loudly from within "Sasuke! When you finish going to the bathroom head quickly to bed." The voice startled his calmness enough for a tremor to race through his body as he jumped. What cause him to begin to worry however, was his fathers booming and much louder voice echoing from within the same room.

"Sasuke!" At the mention of his name from his brother, Sasuke had pushed open the door, but had only taken two steps into the room. His fathers voice made him wished he had left the second he was found out. Before he could reply, his father continued.

"Go to your room!" He either didn't hear, care, or saw-through, the out Sasukes' brother had provided for Sasuke.

"Yes, father." Sasuke said respectfully as he surveyed the interior. His brother sat closest to him, kneeling down, but slightly twisted so he could watch Sasuke. On the opposite room, facing him, his father was also kneeling. Giving Sasuke a stern look which gradually softened after his earlier admonishment. His mother also sat kneeling, off to his fathers' right, doing her best to give Sasuke a kind and reassuring glance.

Turning, Sasuke left, closing the door and hurrying back to his room with the same practiced ease.

Even at his age, Sasuke had caught the continued… Unease that prevailed in all situations where his father and older brother came into the same room together._ Geeze, what is so troublesome between father and older brother? _Sasuke wondered as he came back into his own room._ Whatever it is, I hope it passes quickly._

Pulling the sheets up to his chin, he no longer could hear the voices._ Either they had stopped because of him, or they had moved somewhere else, or any number of other possible options. _Regardless, no longer plagued by the voices Sasuke fell into a restful sleep._ Perhaps, at breakfast he could ask his mother what was being discussed. Assuming, of course, father wasn't around._

Un beknowest to him the three family members in the room had simply waited until Sasuke was out of ear-shot before continuing.

"He is gone." Itachi announced the moment he judged Sasukes' chakra presence was far enough away.

His gaze turned from the now shut-doorway back to his father.

"Itachi…" His father began, "As you know… You are the pipeline that connects this clan to the village… You know this, not only because I have told you, but because of the position you find yourself in… Recently your actions have lead me to question this position you hold… For as you know, a pipeline connects both places irrevocably… Ideas, thoughts, feelings, and most importantly in many regards, intelligence, can be passed along it both directions… Now, Itachi, I must pose a question to you directly, and I urge you most fully, to consider this question… You need not respond to me outright, but, directly, internally, I want you to consider this question… Who is most important to you? The clan, or the village?"

Without hesitation, though Itachi had several guesses where his father was going with his line of inquiry, Itachi answered "The clan." He replied, "Everything I have done has been because of my loyalty to the clan."

"The very clan you wear the symbol of on your back…" Fugaku remarked knowingly before continuing on "Itachi… It is the very developments, the very actions you have taken of late, that leaves me to a certain extent, to question your behavior… Your association with Madara Uchiha, as well as the clan elders, for one…" He let the accusation hang in the air, almost willing Itachi to deny it as he looked upon his son with a mixture of the same glare he had treated Sasuke to moments before, as well as sadness.

Itachi breathed out a sigh; he could not lie to his father. Or rather, he could, but he knew that doing so would get him no-where.

"Yes, father." He began, "It is true that the council of elders approached me with a mission… To remove this clan myself, or face the extermination of it at the hands of the one they call Danzo, who leads the majority of the council… Confessing in them his dark desires for Konoha, in so far as they should be trusted."

His father softened his gaze, but said nothing. His mother looked upon him with the same gaze of sadness, and something else. Itachi remained gazing at his father, grateful for them not halting his speech before continuing,

"I was told that, for the purpose of the mission, I could seek out the one they called Madara, the founding elder of Konoha. Who, in tandem with the Senju clan, formed the village we now call Konoha… I was also told that the mission was of utmost importance because the Uchiha clan, then as now, were planning an open revolt against Konoha… To usurp power from the Senju and other clans that have sense come to reside in Konoha…"

Itachi trailed off, unwilling to continue, unwilling to go more in-depth with the compromising position he had been placed into. To watch as the clan died around him, or to end them himself.

"I will not lie to you, Itachi." Fugaku, his father, began, "The Uchiha were considering open revolt against Konoha… Spurred on by rebellious sects who hold the Uchiha to far greater standards of proficiency and superiority then we obtain… Those sects, however, have been cut from power, and made to see the error of their ways… I trust the elders simply misreported these-facts… As to the one called Danzo, Shisui reported a run-in with his root members as he was crossing the river in Konoha."

Itachi, a man who worked to suppress his emotions in-so-far as he was able let out an audible gasp.

"Shisui-san, is alive?" He asked, clearly perplexed.

"Yes." His father acknowledged, "However, he has been hiding out after his death was faked."

"So that means… The police…"

"Yes," His father continued, "Were sent there with the intent to stage a public scene for the benefit of any root members that may still be watching… Or any of Konoha's other spies who still do not trust the Uchiha after the nine-tailed fox appeared in Konoha those many years ago… Despite the Uchihas' grave lose of life at the time…" At this, though it was faint, Uchiha Fugaku's tone turned slightly sour.

Itachi said nothing, realization dawning just how far the clans' orchestration went, and just how far many in Konoha had lied to him, to get him to do the unspeakable.

"Yes…" His father continued, "Shisui also lied, because he knew that it would catapult you, the one ninja in the Uchihas' village, who could rival him in ninjutsu and battle prowess, to new heights… From your actions in Konoha, as well as your presence at his death…" Fugaku held up a hand as he saw Itachi tense slightly, "He assumed you would gain the Mangekyo sharingan… Your actions today have demonstrated you clearly have brought about his desired goal…"

Itachi spoke a respectable two seconds after his fathers' hand went down, "You know I was unaware of roots' actions in his supposed dead, correct, father? Had I known, I would have stopped them… I know now why events were orchestrated the way they were, and I do not seek to question them… That does not mean I am out of questions however." He continued respectfully, "I do have one… Where do we progress from here?"

"We will progress by tightening guard around all village entrances and exits." His father continued. "Tomorrow, you will accompany me personally with a hand-picked detachment of Uchiha, and other, trusted ninja, and we will see the Hockage personally, and explain to him the reasons for our increased guards, least ninja such as Danzo decide to use our moves against us…" He paused a moment while he considered the ramifications, "As a further show of good faith, Sasuke will attend the examination tomorrow… Overshadowed by you of course, Itachi, along with two others."

"That is a sound plan." Itachi observed after a respectful pause, "However, I do have one further question, considering the information I now know."

"Yes?" His father asked.

"What of this villages defenses?"

Coming from any other ninja, Fugaku might have been tempted to ask if he had not heard what Fugaku had said the first time. But Itachi was not any other ninja, and so Fugaku did not interrupt Itachi's respectful pause.

"As with all clans, not all of our warriors are up to the same standards as the ones at the top… Such as you, and myself… If, when we are in Konoha, how will we organize our other members to adequately prepare for any hostile movement against us?"

'Shisui will remain behind." His father supplied, "Our police forces will all be… detained… with missions involving problems inside our own clan… Thereby preserving our full strength internally. However, these actions will not take place until two hours after day-brake, allowing us to be departed for Konoha at the same time that they happen. Thereby minimizing the possibility of our actions being misattributed to the Hockage, before we have time to explain ourselves."

"Very well, it is a sound plan." Itachi said with a trace of approval. He felt as though a great-weight had been removed from his shoulders…

"We will reconvene tomorrow." His father said at length when it became clear Itachi had no more questions, or comments, he wished to voice aloud. "Until then, get some rest, Itachi… We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, I am afraid."

"Yes, father." Rising up onto the balls of his feet Itachi rose to his full height, taking care to roll up the Tuskomi mat below his form. Taking further care to take it with him when he left the room.

"I worry about our sons sometimes, Fugaku." Itachi's mother said once Itachi too had gone out of earshot. "Growing up on the precipice of war."

"They will be fine, our sons are strong." Fugaku said resolutely, and then he sighed slightly.

"I had hoped that together the Uchiha and Senju would bring peace to the Village of the Hidden Leaf… And perhaps my reservations are ill-founded, I hope that the Third Hockage is as committed to peace as I am… As committed as he appears to be."

"I am sure he is." Makoto assured him. "The path for war may not be the best one for the Uchiha clan to take right now… However, if peace talks fail, then there is always the secondary option."

"Agreed," Fugaku said. "I do not wish our boys to be shuttled off into one corner of the village as though they are simply dogs… However, I do not want them to lose their village either… At any-length, it is late, and it is best we head to bed now."

"I agree." Makoto said.

Together both rose from the mats they were kneeling on, picking them up they left for their own quarters.

No matter how early he got up, Sasuke reflected as he made his way to the kitchen, his mother always managed to arrive at the same time as he did.

"Good morning, mother." Sasuke said, before stopping dead. As he entered into the medium sized kitchen, he noted the presence of both his brother and father. Not showing any outwards expression at this new fact, other then a few seconds pause Sasuke continued, "Good morning older-brother, father."

At this Itachi and his father looked up from where they were seated around the low wooden table.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Fugaku acknowledged.

Seeing the repressed look on her sons face as she turned from preparing breakfast Makoto spoke,

"Your older brother and father will accompany you on your way to school today." Makoto announced as she lifted a steaming pot of water from the sink and placed it on the fire.

"Really?" Sasuke worked to suppress his enjoyment of the fact, he had his brother never seemed to really go anyplace these days; Itachi was almost always off on a mission. As for his father, the most time he had ever spent together with him in the past two years, was to learn the clans' most famous technique; and that had only been because Itachi was not present. And to add to that, recently Itachi and father never seemed to go anywhere, or do anything together… Could that have been what the talk last-night had been about? Inwardly Sasuke shook his head, No, a simple trip to the villages' ninja school would not warrant a late-night talk… It had to be something else.

"Where are you going after?" Sasuke asked as he moved to take a seat at the table.

"That doesn't concern you." His father said simply.

Inwardly Sasuke shrunk, though he maintained a stout outer composure. Somehow, Itachi must have seen through his disguise, Sasuke reasoned, as his brother tried a softer approach,

"We have a special mission today." He said not unkindly, "After it is concluded, we may even stop by at the academy and walk you home."

_A special mission?_ Sasuke wondered,_ What exactly constitutes a special mission? Brushing aside the thoughts his mind focused on a more exciting possibility._

"Can you teach me a new shuriken jutsu?" Sasuke asked, risking becoming abet excite as he looked hopefully at his older brother. "After school, I mean, if you come to pick me up?"

"Sure, Sasuke." Itachi said. For once in a long while Sasuke continued to hope that whatever rift had entered between all of them and Itachi, was breached. He saw no need at present to doubt that yet.

"Thank you, older brother."

"Don't mention it."

"Breakfast." Makoto beamed brightly. As she set the rice, still steaming from the stove aside into four little bowls, Sasuke thought he caught a glimpse of sadness and worry._ Is that how Itachi was able to see what I was really thinking? _Sasuke thought as he took the offered bowl from the table; after his father and brother had done the same._ I wonder what is troubling mother. Could it be this special mission is more dangerous then father and older brother are letting on?_

Lost in thought Sasuke finished his meal in a detached manner.

"I better get ready." Sasuke said at length when it seemed no one else at the dinner table was going to offer conversation.

"Good, I will have a bento box prepared for you when you return." Makoto said brightly.

"Thank you." Sasuke said as he stood up. Placing the dish into the sink he left to his quarters.

"Good luck, Itachi, Fugaku." Makoto said seriously a few minutes later as the two men cleared their dishes away as well.

"Yes, let us hope the meeting progresses favorably for all our sakes." Fakugu agreed.

Glancing at the clock Makoto hurried to quickly prepare three bento boxes for the ninja. It was not exactly mission regulations for the two Uchiha men to accept them, but they did anyways, with Itachi taking the second one.

"I will take Sasuke his." Itachi volunteered, quickly sweeping from the kitchen.

"I know I don't have to say 'watch over our sons today'." Makoto began as she smiled slightly at her husband.

"You said so last night, that 'our suns are strong.' I agree with you today. Perhaps I am just feeling overly pessimistic, but I cannot help but feel a strange current in the air today…" Walking over she tightly embraced Fugaku; arms wrapping around his chest as he in turn hugged her around her back.

"I feel it too." He said quietly. "You need not worry, all of us will return safely this evening. Please remain indoors; you are capable, but I admit I would feel safer if you remain in doors for much of the day."

"Thank you for your concern." She said at length. Giving one final squeeze she let go, allowing Fugaku to depart unhindered from the building.

"Hey older brother, can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked, half turning to look at Itachi as the two of them made their way towards the gate that was one of four ways out of the Uchiha clans' residency. Itachi had added a sword, whose guard hung down his back, and two metal arm-bands to his attire. As well as a matching metal breast plate; fashioned over the shoulders by two straps of black and steel colored fabric. Somewhere, Sasuke was sure, Itachi kept a shuriken holster. Almost all ninja carried them. To the younger, Itachi looked quite the imposing sight. Mentally Sasuke made a note that the only thing he currently had in terms of gear that was the same as his brother; was the shuriken holster strapped to his leg. He made a further note to acquire similar weaponry before he ever did his first A rank mission.

"Sure." Itachi said, taking the time to look down towards his brother as he walked leisurely.

"Why are so many Uchiha home today? And why are so many Konohona police-force ninja on the streets today?" Sasuke asked curiously. To his count they had passed sixteen in the past two blocks alone. On a normal day, they would have passed only four.

Inwardly Itachi sighed, his brother was bright, that was sure, but sometimes being bright was hard to respond to. In a split-second he decided to keep Sasuke mostly in the dark, and switch topics simultaneously.

"There was a rash of break-ins recently, Sasuke." Itachi said, "From the outer-edges of the compound towards Konoha, and proceeding gradually towards the inner side. It is hoped that an increased police presence on the street will deter future break-ins, or make it possible to capture the thieves if they continue."

"Ah, is that so?" Sasuke said, "Well, if that is true, can you tell me more about this special mission you and father are undertaking today?"

In front of them the outside wall gradually began to loom larger. It was easily approximately four times as tall as Itachi was.

"All I can say is that it is of the utmost importance." Itachi allowed. "You sure are full of questions today, do you mind if I ask you one?"

"Sure." A momentary flash of puzzlement ran across Sasukes' face.

"If something were to happen to you, when you are in the village, and not on a mission, you know I would protect you right?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke said clearly puzzled, "But academy students don't ever get missions… Besides, I can handle myself if you are worried about jealous classmates, I am the top of my class." He finished with a happy undertone that spoke of the effort he had put into achieving this feat.

"Yes… I know… But…" Itachi seemed as if he was on the verge of saying more, but was interrupted by a call from Fugaku, who stood waiting for them on the inside of the vast gates.

"Itachi! Sasuke! There you are." Around him stood twelve Uchiha clansmen, all clad in the Uchiha flack-jacket design of green, with darker colored pants ranging from blues and greens, to blacks. And all sporting a variety of ninja weaponry; including four large scrolls evident on no less then four ninja.

_I've never seen so many Uchiha ninja gathered in one place before._ Sasuke reflected,_ What is going on? This is over-kill for a group of thieves… _He looked suspiciously at Itachi, and then his father, as if hoping to be able to learn the true meaning of why they were there just from looking.

"It is settled then." Fugaku said. As he finished, the large gates swung open with a loud bang; opening outwards to reveal a wide dirt path beyond. One which lead to the other districts of Konoha.

Fugaku lead the way with large purposeful strides, followed by Sasuke and Itachi. Who in turn were flanked by two Uchiha ninja, with the other ten bringing up the rear. As they neared the paved roads that marked the district changes, Sasuke noted with bewilderment that all but two of the ninja vanished; scattering into the trees and then beyond.

_Where did they go?_ He thought about asking, but refrained after seeing the looks on his brothers and fathers face._ It was as if… Is this the mission they were talking about last night? _Sasuke wondered._ But why? If I am not briefed, then that means I am not in on it… And it is almost always illegal for ninjas to carryout missions in their home city… No mission that would warrant armed ninjas' at any rate… What is going on here?_

As the sandy road wound around a bend, and then a corner, Sasuke saw his school come up in front of him.

"Have a good day at the academy, Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Hm." Sasuke nodded in affirmation. "I will do my best."

As the dark building loomed closer, the ninjas and his family still did not depart from Sasuke. They remained with him until he had approached the building, and opened the big wooden door that lead to the interior of the building. Two shinobi standing watch on opposite sides of the doorframe looked slightly alarmed at seeing four shinobi in battle-gear, but quickly stifled it. There were a number of reasons shinobi walked around the village in full battle-gear. And the ninjas at the door had no reservations that had the Uchiha ninja wanted them dead, they would have been dead. Fugaku was not the head of the Uchiha clan because he lacked battle-prowess, and both ninjas remembered well Itachis' legacy that had grown from the already impressive one he had left the academy with.

Turning, the four Uchiha left. Their next stop was some meters distant. As they walked, a second building loomed up over the streets; the large tan building that served as the Hockage residence.

The closer they came to the building, the closer the guards on the outside of the doors came to drawing weaponry. Restraint, breed into them from years of training stayed their hand, however, and they allowed the Uchiha to pass without conflict. Once inside the party made straight for the Hockages' room. Pushing open the green doors the party entered.

"Third Hockage." Fugaku greeted respectfully.

"Uchiha Fugaku," The Third Hockage returned. "Ah, Uchiha Itachi, and everyone else, welcome." The old man said respectfully.

Hiruzen Sarutobi carefully analyzed the faces of the Uchiha as Fugaku and Itachi came closer to his desk.

"I would ask how you are doing… But I see that you are not in the mood for small-talk, what is troubling you, Fugaku?"

"Is this room safe to talk in?" Fugaku asked.

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen asked honestly.

"I mean… Is it safe from spies?" He shot a brief look at two Anbu guards that had stepped in at that moment.

"Ah…" Hiruzen too looked at the Anbu. "You may leave us…"

One of the Anbu, in a blue stripped bores mask, seemed to hesitate for a moment, then left.

"Itachi… If you would." Hiruzen said.

"Yes." Itachi responded. "Keep a close eye on the door." He said turning to the two Uchiha behind him, "If the Anbu makes any movement, you are allowed to engage."

As he spoke, Hiruzen raised his hands to where they were clearly visible to all the Uchiha.

With a speed that belayed his age, Hiruzen quickly wove the hand-signs needed for the technique.

"There, the room is now sound-proof, thank you, Itachi."

"You are welcome." Itachi responded curtly.

"Now then." Hiruzen said, placing his hands back down under the table.

"It is a matter with one of your advisors… The one they call Danzo." Fugaku said.

"Yes, I know the one you speak of… What has he done that troubled you?" Hiruzen asked.

"He sent some of his root-agents to assassinate a clansmen of mine; Uchiha Shisui." Fugaku continued,

"That is quite a grave accusation you level…" Hiruzen said. "I trust I do not have to remind you that Danzo and I have known each other from child-hood…"

"Yes…" Fugaku said, "Then you should be well aware of his desire for power… And… Unorthodox methods of achieving it."

"I am…" Hiruzen allowed, "Unfortunately, I only recently learned of his organization Root."

He heaved a deep sigh, "And by learned, I mean only the vaguest of ideas… The tales spun by some ninjas who I do not have any reason to doubt." He looked at the Uchiha, "But forgive the ramblings of an old man, please continue."

"We believe the reason for this attack was two-fold; one; to allow his sleeper agent, Uchiha Itachi to obtain greater power… Two; to obtain greater power himself, by stealing at least one of Uchiha Shisuis' eyes." Fugaku paused for a moment, his eyes looking directly at the Third Hockage, as if waiting for him to interrupt. When the Hockage did not, Fugaku continued,

"Unfortunately for him, his methods were thwarted… He took the Uchiha too lightly, and as a result his plan was compromised." Fugaku paused, looking briefly at Itachi before he spoke again,

"Danzo intended to affect the wiping out of the Uchiha clan in one blow; by turning one of our own against us." He stopped speaking to allow the effect of accusation to hit home with the Hockage.

"As I mentioned before, he had a sleeper agent in the clan… My own son, Uchiha Itachi. As I also mentioned before, he underestimated the Uchiha Clans' will. My son exposed the plot to me, when given the chance to safely do so. It is my belief, then and now, that Danzo intended, also, to blame any action he would justify to you within the next day, on our intent to succeed from the village… Or to overthrow it with a coup-de-etat. It is true, that had he proceeded with this plan, that he would have been able to support it with the rebellious plans formed by certain sects of the Uchiha clan… However, those members have been made to see the error of their ways." Fugaku concluded.

Hiruzen sighed deeply, looking up at the two Uchiha standing closest to him, before also sweeping his gaze past the other two.

"So it has come to this then…" He sighed again,

"I know Danzo is not the most courageous ninja… Nor has he ever been one for following the traditional ninja code – instead preferring to substitute his own-… However, I am unsure if he would stoop to this level… You may not think it now, in light of what you recently have experienced, and told me, but Danzo only wants what is best for this village."

"Wants what is best…" Fugaku did his best not to snarl, "So tell me then, Hockage, do you conquer with Danzo's assessment of us? That we should be destroyed at any costs… Only after being continually shepherded into the smallest, most distant, corner of the village?"

"That… Was an unfortunate compromise." The Hockage ground out. Even the normally patient old-man was growing somewhat strained,_ Who did these Uchiha think they were? Shouldn't they be grateful to him for all he had done to keep them safe? Did they not know how many out there coveted their eyes? And yet, none were forth coming with praise. _The old man let this fleeting comfort flit around his mind for a moment, then he switched tactics and examined it from their point of view…_ True, it looked particularly gruesome, but if they only knew the power Danzo wielded in the village itself, as well as the various criminal organizations – one in particular—and rogue ninja after them, perhaps they would reconsider their own point of view._

While he thought his gaze swept over the two Uchiha. The clans' head, and his son, and then he shifted his view farther away towards the two Uchiha standing as door guards.

"Perhaps you are right… Perhaps this time Danzo over-stepped his boundaries… If you can bring me evidence of his misdealing, I will bring it to the council, and Danzo will be punished."

"And how do you propose this?" Fugaku asked, letting his voice raise slightly as he spoke, "Should I place my clan in danger again? Allow these Root agents of his into the very heart of our village?"

"If it proves necessary…" The Hockage allowed, "However, I will send some of my best Anbu members to guard the perimeter of your village, as a gesture of my seriousness… I do not doubt your word, necessarily… Only the culprit of the accusations."

"That will not be necessary." Fugaku said, his voice raising a hairs-breath higher, "We Uchiha can handle our own security just fine."

"Very well." The Hockage said.

"If I may." Itachi began, composed.

"Please, speak." The Hockage said.

"I met with Danzo, I am the living proof of which you so highly covet."

"That may be… But how do you suggest that I use you to sway the council of Danzo's actions?"

"I was to have carried out his orders today… If Danzo receives no word of my actions, he will undoubtedly carry out his second or third plans of action." Itachi said.

"In addition, he will no doubt attempt to assassinate myself as well… As the only living tie to his matter, the only one outside of his control, he will undoubtedly place me as the rank one target."

"And when he does." The Hockage continued, catching onto Itachi's train of thought, "You will have the proof you need."

"Yes, indeed… Exactly." Itachi said.

"Very well, you have my permission to carry out this action." The Hockage said, "However, I do not want any civilians injured… That includes the ones in the Uchiha village… Therefore, I will personally accompany you."

"But Hockage…" Fugaku said, his voice remaining level, "You will be in the middle of a battle… And Danzo may attempt to assassinate you as well…"

"I may be an old man… But I think I can handle myself…" The Hockage said, "And besides, I doubt Danzo would go that far…"

Fugaku looked as though he was going to protest, but half glanced at Itachi, and then swallowed whatever it was he was considering saying.

"Very well… Just don't get in the way of any of our official dealings."

"I wasn't planning on it." The Hockage allowed, half humorously.

"I will be accompanying you from this point back to your village, unless you had any other plans?"

"None." Fugaku said, trusting as he did so that Itachi would catch on.

"I think it is best we depart then."

Rising, as the Uchiha stepped back slightly, out of respect, the Hockage strolled around the desk.

Once the Hockage got nearer to them, Fugaku and Itachi turned as one and began walking towards the door where the two Uchiha guards stood.

After opening the door and allowing the Uchiha through, the guards took up flanking positions on either side of the Hockage while Fugaku and Itachi let the way down the corridor.

Once outside, the group continued silently on the path back towards the compound.

"It feels nice to finally be doing something other then paperwork." Hiruzen said, simultaneously trying to lighten the stoic mood of the Uchiha, as well as break the silence.

"Hmph." Was the only response Hiruzen received from Fugaku. The others remained silent.

As they rounded one particular bend, Itachi spoke.

"Father, I have some business to attend to, I will meet you back at the compound later."

"Very well." Fugaku said.

Without another word, Itachi sprang effortlessly away into the trees.

The Hockage half-watched him go before speaking,

"Quite the talented boy you have, Fugaku." Hiruzen said,

For the first time that day, Hiruzen saw the Uchiha clan leader lighten slightly, as something resembling a smile briefly graced his lips,

"Yes… One day he will succeed me." Fugaku said.

Silently Itachi alighted on the branch next to one of the Uchiha. This particular member was carrying a medium length blade with a purple, red, and white, checkerboard handle. Though particularly obscured from view by the leaves around him, Itachi could clearly make out the image of the Academy.

"Any movement?"

"None." The Uchiha responded, only once letting his view shift from the building in question to Itachi.

"Good. Situation report?"

"Unchanged." The Uchiha continued, "My squad reports the same, as of twenty seconds ago."

"Good."

Above, the light shafted in from the high narrow windows. Below, in the shadows, the elderly ninja walked with a small limp, supported by a cane. Almost instantly two ninjas appeared behind him.

Unperturbed the man kept walking,

"Situation report?"

"It looks like Uchiha Itachi betrayed us… The massacre has yet to happen." One of them spoke. Even through the dim-light it was possible to make-out the black mask, complete with goggles, the man wore. Below that, a dark gray-cloak concealed any thing other that he might have carried.

"That is to be expected." Danzo said, without stopping. The tap, tap, tap, taping of the wooden cane as it impacted the hard floor continued without interruption as the elderly man continued down the hallway.

"Build up at the Uchiha compound has escalated within a few hours of the departure of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Itachi, as well as various squads of Uchiha this morning." The ninja continued,

"In addition, those Uchiha who were supposed to be away on mission have suspended their duties."

"We can thus reasonably conclude that the Uchiha know of our involvement in the death of Shisui Uchiha, and our other plan…"

_This would be troublesome…_ The elderly man thought solemnly, he had hoped that Itachi would have succeeded, then he could have the remainder of the Uchiha clan dispatched at leisure.

"And, in addition, the Hockage was seen accompanying them as they returned towards their village."

This news almost caused Danzo to stop dead. As it was, he hesitated for one tenth of a second, before continuing. Something the ninja following him did not miss.

_This was unexpected, could Hiruzen know of his involvement? Would Fugaku know of Itachi's plan?_

_No matter, things were working out better then he could have hoped for. The old man was nearing his effectiveness as a leader anyway. Within the year, at most two, but hopefully sooner, it would be time to remove the old man from his position as Hockage… Already the mans' ninja skills had deteriorated almost to the point of being nothing but a shadow of his former self. For the good of the village, he would have to be removed. So why not just consolidate the two plans into one?_

"Very well." Danzo replied, "Make preparations for the first phase to be carried out in two hours."

"Yes sir." The ninja who had spoken said. Both vanished from Danzo's site as he continued down the corridor. There were still matters to be attended to… Especially so if time-tables were to be advanced.

"For the good of the village." Danzo said to himself.


End file.
